


and down came your innocence

by sapphire2309



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash February 2020, starting it off early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: Fills apromptby elasticella from kimaracretak'sdark femslash ficathon: Camille is the one to find Clary after her memories are wiped and decides to have fun with her.
Relationships: Camille Belcourt/Clarissa Fairchild
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Bring Her Bleeding Heart to Me





	and down came your innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off the Femslash February festivities a little early! 
> 
> Title from Alanis' Interlude by Halsey and Alanis Morissette.

Camille has to admit, this pretty, lost Shadowhunter is sin incarnate. Her blood smells even more addictive than most, and she has resisted temptation for decades, but if a Nephilim falls recklessly into her grasp, she is _not_ the kind who would release her back into the wild. No, this one comes straight to the depths of the Hotel DuMort, with her. Only her.

She slides her tongue over her fangs, tasting sweat and musk and a hint of blood (not enough, not _nearly_ enough). Eating someone out is luxurious, but exhausting. Lucky for her, pure Shadowhunter blood flows through this Nephilim's veins, just waiting for her to sink her fangs in and quench her thirst, and it's all _hers._

She doesn't think she's going to share this one.

She trails a clawlike nail down Clarissa Fairchild's quivering thigh, watching the sweat drip, taking all the time she wants to pick a good vein. She's in no hurry. _Clarissa_ might be, if the desperate arch of her spine and her weak, pleading moans are any indication.

"Greedy little thing," she mocks, laughing lightly as the girl cants her hips up, shamelessly, desperately begging for _more._

Making them wait is always such _fun._


End file.
